


skateboards and books

by blueorangeade



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confusion, Fluff, Ice Cream, Kissing, Librarian Choi Beomgyu, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Skater Kang Taehyun, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueorangeade/pseuds/blueorangeade
Summary: Skater Kang Taehyun falls for the junior librarian Choi Beomgyu
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	skateboards and books

**Author's Note:**

> additional tags!  
> —i would like to thank ari, mei and kath for beta reading this ilysm <3  
> —mention of wounds at the latter part  
> —visuals for this 1.) [skater boy taehyun](https://www.vlive.tv/video/186370) 2.) [soft boy beomgyu](https://www.vlive.tv/video/200247)

It's been a very much well known fact that Taehyun is one of the most intimidating people on campus. His deep raven colored hair contrasting the leather jacket he always wears over his uniform with his skateboard over his backpack never fails to make the rest of the students part ways when he walks through the corridors. 

He's not feared because of his physical nature but rather with his aura. He steps in a room and suddenly goosebumps are felt with everyone, even the teacher, which is crazy. 

What's crazier is that the same intimidating Taehyun has a tiny crush on the junior librarian, Beomgyu. Funny because people on campus shiver at the sight of Taehyun looking like some mean dude when Taehyun can't walk up to the boy wearing cardigans and lounge pants to school with fluffy hair.

The only chance Taehyun gets to see Beomgyu is during break times. Taehyun always manages to get in with his friends to the library without actually having any intention of reading or studying. Taehyun's friends are busy messing with the photobooth with the computers in the library while Taehyun entertains himself while admiring Beomgyu stamp books until the bell rings for the afternoon classes.

Taehyun wants to think that today was his lucky day, Mr. Jung asked him to go to the library to grab the books he was supposed to bring but he forgot to bring over to class which is in Taehyun's favor. "Yeah, sure. I'll get them" Taehyun says "Thanks Taehyun, ask it from Beomgyu, he knows where it is" Mr. Jung says and Taehyun smiles a bit too quickly. "Will do sir" and he goes off to the library with a smug on his face.

He goes in and the infamous Beomgyu greets him. "Can I help you?" he asks standing up behind the desk. "Mr. Jung asked me to get the books he was supposed to bring into class today?" Taehyun says, sounding unsure and Beomgyu walks out to him "Oh that's why, okay follow me" he says and Taehyun follows the fluffy haired boy. "How many books are there?" Taehyun asks as soon as they reach the shelf for history. "Two from this shelf and three from two shelves down," Beomgyu says, scanning over the books and grabbing two at a time, handing them out to Taehyun. "The other three are quite heavy, I can help you-" Taehyun cuts Beomgyu off "It's fine, I can handle it" Taehyun says "Suit yourself" Beomgyu says walking over to another shelf. Beomgyu struggles to hand over the other books and they somehow manage to lock eyes once Taehyun grabbed all the books. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Beomgyu asks and Taehyun stutters out "A-ah nothing" Taehyun says "Are you sure you can bring all of these?" Beomgyu asks once more as Taehyun adjusts his hands under the five (heavy) books. "Do you want to help me?" Taehyun asks, narrowing his eyes towards the other. "W-well the books are kind of h-heavy" Beomgyu blurts out and Taehyun scoffs with the corners of his lips forming a subtle smirk. "I-i uhm" Beomgyu says while bringing his hand over his nape and scratching the back of his head. 

"Get the two ones on top, I can carry these three" Taehyun says and Beomgyu grabs the books and they both proceed their way to Mr. Jung's class. "You don't have any classes?" Taehyun asks, breaking the suffocating awkward silence between them. "Librarian privilege, we have a three hour vacant" Beomgyu replies "What the fuck?" Taehyun says a bit too surprised and Beomgyu looks over at him, eyes widened "Language, Kang" "Sorry" Taehyun replies "You know me?" Taehyun asks "How would I not know you? Everyone always talks about you and your friends. Plus," Beomgyu says and Taehyun looks at the other. "You're always in the library, ID scans are necessary and you're a frequent visitor" Beomgyu continues with a teasing smile on his face.

"I love studying" Taehyun says and Beomgyu just laughs "Tell that to the computer gallery, Kang"

They reach the classroom and Taehyun feels sad but he's no simp so he won't show it. "Here you go," Beomgyu says, placing the books over the other ones Taehyun was carrying. "Thanks" Taehyun responds. And neither of them leave.

"So..." Beomgyu says "So," Taehyun repeats "You're not going in yet?" Beomgyu asks "You're not going back to library yet?" Taehyun asks making Beomgyu roll his eyes. "You're unbelievable" Beomgyu says and Taehyun chuckles at him. "That's so unoriginal Choi Beomgyu," Taehyun says earning a confused look from raven haired boy. "They always say that to me, is there anything new?" Taehyun continued to ask. "Well, you're just wow" Beomgyu signs. "Wow" Taehyun repeats with a low tone. 

"I have to go" Taehyun says "Me too" Beomgyu answers and before Taehyun enters back to the room "See you around Choi" Taehyun says "You too Kang" Beomgyu smiles and they part ways?

"What took you so long Kang?" Mr. Jung asks "You didn't tell me the books were heavy and you only sent me?" Taehyun exaggerates by bringing the books down and Mr. Jung just laughs. "Go put them on the table" 

It's about five in the afternoon and the only ones left on campus are the soccer team and Taehyun, waiting for Beomgyu in outside the entrance with his skateboard in hand. It doesn't take too long before Beomgyu exits the building surprised to see Taehyun in front of him. "What are you doing here?" Beomgyu asks, adjusting his backpack, walking closer to the other. 

"I waited for you" Taehyun says "May I ask why?" Beomgyu asos "Well I just wanted to spend time with you" Taehyun replies with a slight pause midway. "Okay" Beomgyu chuckles "Where do you wanna go?" Beomgyu asos "Up for ice cream?" and Beomgyu nods enthusiastically. 

"I forgot you were a skater boy" Beomgyu says and Taehyun looks over at the other and asks "You want to try?" Taehyun asks "Pass" Beomgyu waves his hands "Sounds risky" Beomgyu chuckles nervously "It's easy, I'll guide you" Taehyun says, placing his board on the ground. "I don't want to get hurt!" Beomgyu says "I won't let you" Taehyun says and Beomgyu doesn't say anything "I promise" Taehyun says and Beomgyu slowly gets on the board holding onto Taehyun tightly. Taehyun walks and the board starts moving. "You're going too fast!" Beomgyu says "I'm walking slowly!" Taehyun laughs and Beomgyu's balance starts to go off and he slowly leans towards Taehyun.

And Beomgyu falls over the board, thank god Taehyun's still holding onto him. "Oh my god I'm sorry" Beomgyu says "It's cool" Taehyun says, still holding onto the other. "You okay?" "Yeah" their voices are low now like they only hear themselves.

"Never let me do that again, I'm begging" Beomgyu says "Okay okay" Taehyun says with a brief laugh. "You're cute" Taehyun says and Beomgyu makes a confused expression on his face "What?" "Ice cream?" Taehyun says taking the lead towards the ice cream shop. 

"You're unbelievable" Beomgyu says "That's what they always say" Taehyun says.

  
  


They successfully buy their ice cream and they both decide to sit by the benches facing the river and the sunset. "This is nice." Beomgyu says "Which?" Taehyun asks, taking a bite from the ice cream cone. "Free ice cream, the sunset and your company." Beomgyu says. "Really?" Taehyun asks. "Yeah, I mean I really don't get why people are afraid of you, like it doesn't sit well with me" Beomgyu says and the other just looks at him "Now I'm curious" Taehyun says adjust himself so now he's facing Beomgyu. 

"You're unexpectedly nice and all I mean, like, I see you in the library like everyday" Beomgyu says and Taehyun almost chokes at that statement. "Yeah about that," Taehyun says "I don't really get to see you around and so I decided to go to the library everyday." he continues and Beomgyu raises an eyebrow. "I always thought you'd go skating at the teachers parking lot or something" Beomgyu laughs "The principal would confiscate our boards, I mean he did confiscate them when we used them in the hallway last year" Taehyun laughs. 

"We never spoke though" Beomgyu says "Yeah" Taehyun replies "You're too busy with the books" Taehyun says "And you were busy doing what? Staring at me?" Beomgyu laughs and Taehyun just looks at him. "You make me sound like I'm some creep" Taehyun says "No! I actually find it cute somehow" Beomgyu says with his voice gradually getting softer. 

"You know, I don't mind a good chat while I do library work" Beomgyu says "Yeah? You don't chat with the other librarian?" Taehyun asks "Soobin? He's busy talking to that senior while I actually do my job" he says, making Taehyun laugh. "Next time, I'll come up to you" Taehyun says "About time?" He laughs

It was silent for a while, stars are starting to appear and the sky is getting dark. "It's getting late, I'll walk you home." Taehyun says "You're nice Taehyun" Beomgyu says, standing up. "Huh?" Taehyun says "You're nice, I enjoy your company" Beomgyu says "I'm glad, I enjoy your company too" Taehyun replies

"Wouldn't mind with this being an everyday thing" Beomgyu says "What?" Taehyun says in shock "Maybe take me to dinner first I don't know" Beomgyu says then blows a raspberry and runs away.

"Choi Beomgyu I'm going to get you!"

"Oh but baby I'm all yours!"

"Now you're unbelievable!"

  
  


Well it did become a regular thing. Taehyun goes to the library and actually goes up to Beomgyu. Taehyun’s surprised the boy can multitask, stamping books and making Taehyun smile at the same time? A talent.

“Where do you want to go later?” Taehyun suddenly asks “Would it be weird if I want to see you do your skateboarding tricks to me?” Beomgyu says placing his hand on top of Taehyun’s. “If that’s what you want then sure” Taehyun says, interlocking his hand with Beomgyu’s. 

The bell rings and now they have to leave each other. “See you” Beomgyu says “See you” Taehyun repeats before he steps out of the library. “You know,” Soobin speaks from behind and Beomgyu turns his chair to look at the other. “I know what?” Beomgyu asks “It takes three words to tell someone you like them” Soobin says and Beomgyu just stares at him. “I don’t like Taehyun” Beomgyu says turning back to the books he was working on. “Keep denying and you’ll keep hurting yourself” Soobin says “Easy for you to say, you got the whole basketball captain wrapped around your finger!” Beomgyu exclaims looking at Soobin and the other just raises his eyebrows in shock. “Whatever Gyu, just don’t take too long” Soobin says and Beomgyu just rolls his eyes. 

It’s the daily routine, Beomgyu leaves the library at 5 and Taehyun waits for him by the entrance. Beomgyu walks over to Taehyun looking a bit unusual than before. “You okay?” Taehyun asks reaching over to hold Beomgyu’s hand but Beomgyu avoided Taehyun’s hand. “Something wrong?” Taehyun asks “I have something in mind it-it's really okay” Beomgyu says “You can tell me anything” Taehyun says finally grabbing Beomgyu’s hand. “It’s nothing really. Just something stupid” Beomgyu wavered off “If its bothering you its not stupid come on its fine” Taehyun says and Beomgyu shakes Taehyun’s hand off “Why are you forcing me!” Beomgyu shouts and Taehyun is taken aback. 

“Okay okay I’m sorry! It’s just that you seemed sad I was trying to comfort you!” Taehyun exclaims “Just be honest with me Taehyun,” Beomgyu sighs to look at Taehyun “Wha-what are you trying to say?” Taehyun stutters “Never mind just leave me alone Taehyun” Beomgyu says leaving the other then walks out the school. I didn’t even do anything wrong Taehyun thinks so he just goes home instead. 

The next few weeks were weird and normal at the same time. Weird in the sense they don’t talk to each other and normal because they did the things they did before they met. It’s suffocating to Beomgyu and he thinks that he was too mean to Taehyun just because he let his emotions overpower him. So Beomgyu decides to go up to Taehyun who’s at the field with his friends skateboarding around the track but Beomgyu stops as he sees Taehyun teach some girl how to ride a skateboard, just like what Taehyun did with Beomgyu.  _ Don’t overthink about it too much Beomgyu _ he chants in his head and every time he says it the more tears form in his eyes. Beomgyu runs down to the bathroom in the first floor since nobody uses it, Beomgyu thinks its a perfect spot for him sob after what he saw. He said he didn’t like Taehyun, and Taehyun never said he liked Beomgyu so why was he acting like that.

On his way down, Beomgyu misses a step and accidentally cuts his arm with the metal stair edging. Beomgyu doesn’t feel pain, he felt embarrassed because he heard some students walk up the stairs and see him fall. He sees a skateboard through his fringe and just curses under his breath. 

“Gyu? Are you okay?” he recognizes that soft voice because that was Taehyun. Great

“I’m fine” Beomgyu says looking up at him and the other just looks over Beomgyu to check for wounds and “Shit your arm is bleeding” Taehyun says and Beomgyu looks over to his wrist and he didn’t even notice it but that’s a whole lot of blood. And one thing about Beomgyu, he hates it.

“Oh my god” Beomgyu breathes out, panicked in that sense. “Oh my god” Beomgyu began to tear up “Shh its okay its okay we’ll take you to the clinic.” Taehyun says wiping Beomgyu’s tears away. Taehyun slips his hands around Beomgyu’s waist and legs then lifts him up. “You need help?” the girl who Taehyun helped with skating earlier asked “No it’s fine. I can do it myself. Or do you need someone els-“ Taehyun says facing Beomgyu who cuts him off “I’m okay” he says and Taehyun whispers “Okay”. “Just tell Mr. Jung I’ll be late for class” Taehyun says and his friends nod and go up to the classroom. 

Taehyun brings Beomgyu to the clinic, they don’t speak a word and Beomgyu finds it amusing that Taehyun’s able to carry him all the way to the clinic because the clinic feels like a thousand miles away.

“You do know I can walk, the wound is on my arm” Beomgyu says “You have a few bruises on your legs, it’s fine don’t worry” Taehyun says and Beomgyu widens his eyes “I hate wounds” Beomgyu whispers “I could tell, you teared up when you saw your arm” Taehyun replies “I’m sorry” Beomgyu says and Taehyun pulls him closer and whispers “It’s okay”

Taehyun places Beomgyu down by the bench outside the clinic before Taehyun knocks on the door. “Nurse Kwon? Are you here?” Taehyun says and there was no response. “Nobody’s here so I’ll do it myself if that’s cool with you?” Taehyun lowers himself to look at Beomgyu. The other nods his head slowly and Taehyun smiles “Okay” then he takes Beomgyu back in his arms and enters the clinic and places Beomgyu on the bed by the first aid kit. 

Taehyun takes a cotton pad and lightly places alcohol on it “I’ll have to disinfect it first” Taehyun says and Beomgyu holds the edge of Taehyun’s blazer. “Just tell me when it hurts okay?” Taehyun whispers and the other nods. Taehyun begins to wipe the edges of the cut and Beomgyu hisses, tugging tightly onto the cloth. “It stings” Beomgyu says “It’ll be fine soon” Taehyun replies wiping one last time before throwing away the used cotton pad. Taehyun puts the medicine on the q-tip and starts to put it on Beomgyu. “Does it hurt?” Taehyun asks lifting his gaze to Beomgyu and the other shakes his head. Taehyun leans closer to the wound and blows on it gently. “I’ll put the bandaid now” Taehyun says and Beomgyu watches him take the packaging off and place the bandaid on his wound. “There” Taehyun says after placing the bandaid. “Thanks” Beomgyu speaks up “No problem, I’ll just grab an icepack for your bruises” Taehyun says “It’s fine”Beomgyu answers “If we place an ice pack now it’ll heal faster” Taehyun says then walks over to the fridge for the ice pack. Taehyun lifts the hem of Beomgyu’s slacks and places the ice pack over the bruise. Beomgyu reacts to the coldness so Taehyun adjusts for him. “Taehyun,” Beomgyu says and Taehyun stands up facing the other. “What is it? Does it hurt?” he asks and Beomgyu doesn’t say anything. “Beomgyu?” Taehyun whispers and 

Beomgyu’s lips are on his.

It was brief but Taehyun managed to shut his eyes and feel the spark. Beomgyu pulled away “Shit” he said and he begins to cry. “Hey why are you crying?” Taehyun walks closer to Beomgyu. “I don’t know” Beomgyu says digging his face on his hands. Taehyun pulls him in for a hug and slowly pats his back. “It’s okay Gyu, it’s okay” Taehyun says and Beomgyu looks at him all puffy-eyed “Do you like me Taehyun?” Beomgyu asks and Taehyun just hangs his mouth open. 

“Why are you suddenly asking this?” Taehyun questions “Just” Beomgyu quickly responds “Why did you think I stay at the library everyday when I hate studying?” Taehyun laughs and Beomgyu remains a serious face “I don’t like playing games Taehyun” he says “Who said we were playing games?” 

“God you’re so confusing” “Uh I think that’s you. What’s up with you these past weeks?” Taehyun asks “You stopped showing up at the library” Beomgyu says “You said to leave you alone and I did. You act like you still didn’t want to talk I don’t know what’s wrong with you because you won’t tell me Beomgyu!” Taehyun says walking back slowly. “I like you Taehyun!” Beomgyu manages to say and there was silence. Taehyun doesn’t reply instead he just walks over to Beomgyu placing his hands on the other’s cheeks and closes the gap between them. 

Their lips touching was a bit longer than the one earlier. Beomgyu was a bit surprised so he places his hands on Taehyun’s arms while Taehyun kisses him. It was sweet, like cotton candy on a summer day, but also felt like fireworks on New Year’s Day. Taehyun pulls back but Beomgyu kissed him back. Beomgyu slides his hand to Taehyun’s nape and they stay like that for a good minute or two.

They break the kiss and they both look breathless. “So do you like me back?” Beomgyu asks and Taehyun just laughs kissing Beomgyu’s nose. “Wasn’t I obvious?” Taehyun asks with a smirk on his face “I want you to say it” 

“I like you Taehyun. I like you so much I would want to break my skateboard” Taehyun says stroking Beomgyu’s cheek “Who were you with earlier?” Beomgyu asks and Taehyun looks like he’s about to laugh. “Are you talking about Siyeon? She’s just a friend” Taehyun laughs and Beomgyu squints his eyes “I did not just kiss you, take you the ice cream dates, watch the sunset with you, offered to bring you home for you to look at me like that” Taehyun says raising an eyebrow. “Sorry” Beomgyu says and Taehyun just kisses him. 

“Let’s go? I kinda have a class” Taehyun says “Okay” Beomgyu answers and he was lifted by Taehyun again and they first reach the library. “Just stay here after class okay?” Taehyun says and Beomgyu nods “Oh my god Beomgyu are you okay?” Soobin exclaims dropping the books he was holding. “I’m fine Soobin” Beomgyu says and the other looks over to Taehyun and politely bows, Taehyun mirrors the action and says “Make sure he doesn’t move to much or carry anything heavy or anything at all” Taehyun says and Soobin nods. “See you later babe” Taehyun says placing a kiss on Beomgyu’s cheek and Beomgyu doesn’t even get to respond as Taehyun already is running to his classroom. “Took you long enough” Soobin says “Shut up Soobin” 

Taehyun goes to the library as soon as class ended and his skateboard was attached to his backpack as he jogged to the library. “Oh you’re here already?” Beomgyu says “After class, right? I told you?” Taehyun replies “I don’t finish until five” Beomgyu says. “I know, I’ll wait here. I’m used to the library Gyu” Taehyun smirks “Oh I can take over today Beomgyu” Soobin says “Really?” and the taller boy nods. “I’m not even gonna question why” Beomgyu says squinting his eyes “You can go home” Soobin says in a playful tone and Taehyun scoffs at the exchange. “Give me your bag” Taehyun says and Beomgyu obliges. Taehyun carries Beomgyu’s bag and quickly places Beomgyu on his arms. “You’re going to carry me until my house?” Beomgyu asks in shock “We’re going for ice cream first” Taehyun smiles “I said this once and I will say it again, you’re unbelievable” Beomgyu says and Taehyun doesn’t do anything, he just kisses him. 

“Please leave” Soobin says making the other two laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for making this far kudos and comments are very much appreciated <3 thank you come


End file.
